Why We Live
by MoonlightWalks
Summary: My version on how Harry dies in the last battle. M for bad language. A bit of a oneshot. Read and Review, please!


**I did this because I was listening to a sad song (Acoustic #3- Goo Goo Dolls) and I thought "Well, I might as well." And also, I didn't have an editor to fix this up. So here you go. How I thought the last battle should be, if it were to be sad. Happy…Sad reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or how he dies. I own this, one of the ways of how he dies.**

_Why we live…_

"Harry! Get back! I'll handle this!" Said James Potter fighting back three Death Eaters. "NO! I can't let you die!" Said Harry fighting a few of his own. James, like Lily and Sirius, didn't die. No. They stayed in hiding, while Harry suffered. Harry, knowing he should hate them for hiding from him, let them in with open arms. He just got them back five days before this battle.

_Is because…  
_

He just got to hear them talking about the old days, how they thought about having Peter's betrayal, and how they thought, and still think, about Harry and how they'd loved him. And about the adventure with Stone in his first year. About him and the Basilisk and the Chamber in his second year. About Sirius and Remus and Peter in his third year. About the Goblet, the Tournament, Voldemort in his fourth year. And the dreams and what happened in the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year. About Dumbledore and the Horocruxes in his sixth. And now, at the age of seventeen and just out of Hogwarts, about how Voldemort is always one step behind him. And how they would be planning this very battle.

_Everything that happens…_

"Harry! Listen to your father and go! We will take care of this! Just go and defeat Voldemort!" Lily shouted stepping in front of him. Harry argued, but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way of a hex.

"Listen to her! And for one God-damn moment, don't act like your father!" Sirius roared over the newest explosion.

"But-" Harry started but Remus cut him off.

"No! Sirius is right! We need you to go finish him off! Now GO!" His voice rang. He couldn't believe this was happening. Voldemort was waiting for him and Harry wanted to fight so his family and friends could do less. Harry knew spells that Dumbledore taught him in their private lessons. He knows now about the same as Dumbledore knew, and they won't let him help them. _You can't worry about us, Harry, _Hermione's voice sounded through his mind. _Worry about getting Voldemort back for all he's done here and to you! _Ron's voice seconded hers. _Yes Harry. Do what Hermione says. This could be the last time we get to have this conversation. And knowing you, you don't want that to happen! We had fun here at Hogwarts, right? Let's keep it that way. Good-bye, mate! _"Good-bye, Ron-" _Good-bye, Harry. It was a blast knowing you. _"-Good-bye, Hermione. You are the best friends anyone can have." Harry said looking over at them.

_Is for a reason…_

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was being towed by Remus.

"Come on, Harry! You've got to get up there!" Said Remus, looking over his shoulder. Nodding, Harry bid him farewell for the last time and ran. Dodging curses, putting up shields, Harry finally made it to the top of the hill where is doom awaited.

_And that reason…_

"Ah…Harry Potter." Voldemort whispered. Harry didn't need to strain to hear him, for it felt like his voice whizzed about him.

"Come and meet your doom." He continued.

"No. It is your doom. Look around here Tom. You have about twenty Death Eaters left! My side is winning!" Harry stated. And truth be told, Death Eaters where falling left and right either dead or unconscious.

"How dare you use my muggle father's name to me! My name will always and forever be, Lord VOLDEMORT!" He retorted with a laughing. And so it began. Curse after curse, Harry and Voldemort dodged and blocked. While this is going on, the Order and their Helpers defeated the Death Eaters, ready to fight alongside Harry. But what they didn't know is that they will never be able too. For Harry and Voldemort's wands connected for the second time ever.

_Is that because we have loved…_

Two voices bellowed over the Order and Helpers. And what they said made their hearts stop.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly a blinding light flashed and the two figures soared into the air. What they all thought was that next to come would be a web-like net to fall around Harry and Voldemort. But they were mistaken. A bright blue glass-like wall shot down from the sky, going miles and miles from side to side. Since it was Hogwarts, no could Apparate to get around the wall.

"Harry." Lily whispered. James couldn't do nothing but hold his wife. Sirius's heart skipped at the sight of Harry, alone on the other side of this fucking wall! Remus was speechless and just looking, waiting for Harry to fall. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder, knowing she couldn't do anything to help him…Save him. And Ron's thoughts mirrored hers. Hagrid just thought that he could be right under Harry; ready to catch him. The others were basically thinking the same thing.

_Life can move on and we…_

Harry looked down at them. He could not see one face that didn't have a frown.

_Can always remember the happy times…_

He wanted so bad to tell them that he will be with them all in a minute. But he knew differently.

_The bad times…_

He knew what Dumbledore thought about the prophecy.

_The evil and the good times…_

Dumbledore thought that both he had to die in order to have Voldemort defeated.

_But we have to remember…_

After a while, Dumbledore's theory matched Harry's. He knew he had to die.

_We can, in the end…_

"Harry? Do you have any last words?" Said Voldemort with an evil smile.

"Yes. I do." Harry said looking straight into those wretched red eyes.

"Good-bye, you son-of-a-bitch." Harry said. He turned his wand and each side the green curse flew at him and Voldemort. _Hit me first! Hit me first! _His mind repeated. And looking at his friends and family for one last time, green filled his vision. Gasps were heard as the spell hit Harry first. No one cared about Voldemort when the other end hit him. They knew he was dead as stone. They all just ran towards Harry.

"HARRY!!" Lily and James sobbed. Turning Harry on his back, his green eyes opened. A hush filled the crowd as three words whispered.

_Before we die…_

Hours past as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's and, of course, Hagrid sat in the living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place thinking of the last time they had spoken to Harry. James thought of how cruel he was towards Harry, when all he wanted to do was to help him. And all he did was yelled at him! Lily thought of how she just pushed Harry aside and closer to his death and not let him help. Plus, she didn't even look at him! Sirius thought that he about the plan he had, about what the last thing he would say to Harry would be words of wisdom. But all he did was swear at the kid and told him to go. How evil is that?! Remus thought that the only thing he said was that he agreed with Sirius about him being too thoughtful of him and the rest of the group and told him not to. How could he turn from a kind adult friend to an ass?! But one thing that they were all thinking was; how could they, at the last minute they had with him, think of Harry as a way to get rid of Voldemort and not a son or a friend? But the most important thing that all the wizards and witches that was present was thinking of the last words Harry Potter said. The most matured and shocking thing that he could say to them, after all they did to him was-

_We can always say to the remaining loved ones…_

"I'll be waiting."

**R&R if you liked it. Flames welcomed as well as tears.**

**-crying IDA**


End file.
